A Choice, A Saviour, A New Life
by BeautifulAccola
Summary: Caroline had a choice to make...Klaus had a saviour protecting him...And together, they began a new life...


"What do you mean you found a way to kill Klaus? Damon, if he dies, we die…" Caroline whispered to Damon as she looked around at the room full of their friends.

"We know; which is why I contacted one of my witch friends to break that little connection easily. That means that we can kill him without dying ourselves." Damon said proudly with a smirk.

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked, looking between the brothers. Her humanity was still turned off, but she wanted to kill.

"No plan. We don't need one. Every time we come up with a plan, something always goes wrong and we fail. So this time, we're just going to wing it." Stefan told them.

Caroline just looked to the ground, freaking out inside, he could die. She couldn't let them kill him. Not now…Not after everything…She owed him better.

She couldn't tell him…Or else he'd kill Damon, Stefan and Elena…But what could she do?

_I could stop Damon…Watch him and when he's about to kill him, I stop him…_She thought to herself as she drowned out the words of her friends. They all were talking about what they would do once he was dead. How they'd celebrate his death, she began to feel sick.

"Okay…Well, I'm gonna go home and call me if there's an opportunity." Caroline said before rising from her seat and leaving.

"She's going to get in the way. We might as well kill her too. She feels something for Klaus and that's going to get in the way. She's going to save him. You just wait and see." Elena said in her new sarcastic tone, making Caroline flinch.

"She wouldn't betray us that way." Stefan reprimanded her, making Caroline feel guilty for what she was planning, but not guilty enough to change her mind.

* * *

Pacing in her room, Caroline waited for the phone call that she knew was coming. Stefan had said that Damon wanted to kill Klaus today, he wasn't sure exactly when, but he knew it was today.

Biting her nails, she jumped when she heard her phone going off, quickly she answered, "What?"

"Five minutes where Elena's house was." Stefan said the words she needed to hear.

"I'll be right there." Caroline said before hanging up and running out of her house. She knew Damon was going to try and kill her, but she didn't care.

* * *

"You didn't say I'd be bait!" Caroline yelled at Damon as he pulled her up to where the Gilbert porch used to be.

Damon smirked at her, "How do you think I got Klaus to come here? I just texted him, saying you were in trouble and he agreed to come."

She felt her stomach sink, he would think that she was betraying him…How could she make him see?

"Now. You wait here and when he comes, all you have to do is distract him and wait for me to stake him." Damon explained as he positioned her right in the middle of the porch.

Caroline nodded a little, thinking of a way to tell Klaus that he was in danger…She knew that Damon would stake her the moment he realized what she'd done, but she didn't care. As long as Klaus was safe, that was all that mattered.

She knew that he couldn't die. Not just because there was a chance that if he dies, she dies…But because in her heart…she wasn't ready to let him go yet…She doubted she ever would be…

She hadn't realized that Damon had left, or hid, the only thing that brought her out of her thoughts was Klaus standing in front of her, a concerned look in his eyes as he gripped the top of her arms.

She stared into his eyes and smiled a little, "Hi." She greeted as she looked around quickly, not seeing Damon anywhere.

"Stefan told me you were bitten…Drink, Sweetheart…" He said as he offered his wrist to her.

She swallowed, angry at Damon and even Stefan for the lie they told him. "I…I didn't think you'd show up…" She whispered to him, seeing Damon approaching stealthily from behind Klaus.

"Well I did. Now, drink, Caroline." Klaus urged, not hearing Damon at all.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, this was it…The moment that defined her for the rest of her immortal life…Either let him die and live with the guilt and what ifs…or save him and lose her friends…But she would gain him…

She looked into his confused eyes and mouthed the words, "Behind you…"

With a glint in his eyes, he turned quickly, grabbing Damon's raised arm and breaking it while grabbing the stake from him. With a simple push, Damon was sent flying while Caroline turned and saw Stefan staring at her in disbelief.

She shrugged a little, saying _I had to…_ She turned back to Klaus and watched as he stalked toward Damon.

Stefan sped over, about to attack Klaus when Caroline ran and shoved herself against Stefan, knocking him down while Klaus began to fight a ruthless Damon.

"Caroline what are you doing?!" Stefan shouted at her as she held him by the shoulders.

She grabbed the sides of his face and sighed, "I'm sorry for this Stefan…I couldn't let you kill him." She whispered before snapping his neck, catching him off guard.

Getting up, she saw Klaus shoving Damon to the ground and pulling himself up. Damon appeared to be bleeding but he was still alive.

She watched in confusion and looked at Klaus questioningly as he walked toward her and offered his hand, "Let's go, Love. You're coming with me."

"You're not gonna kill him?" She asked as he led her to his car, looking back to where Damon was slowly healing and trying to get up, glaring at her all the while.

He shook his head, "Not yet. I like it better when they're running from me first. Just to torture them a little."

She nodded a little and climbed into his car, "Why are you bringing me along with you? I mean…I was used as bait…" She whispered to him as he started driving, he seemed to be thinking of something.

"You saved me, Caroline. You could've let them kill me, but you didn't…And you said it yourself, you were used. Also…If I left you there, I'm positive Damon would've killed you for betraying them." He told her as he drove.

She sighed, "I didn't know that they told you I was dying…They just called to tell me that they were going to kill you today and I came. They thought I wanted to watch, but I did plan on stopping them. I have been planning it since they told me about their idea."

"When was this?" He asked, shocked that she actually wanted to save him.

"Last week. I didn't want to tell you right away because I thought you'd kill them…But my intention was to save you, Klaus."

"Thank you, Caroline…" He whispered to her as he stared at the road.

She nodded a little, "Damon will never forgive me…Neither will Stefan…And the way Elena is now, she'll kill me just because I ruined everything for them." She said, mostly to herself, "She should've killed me the other night…Stefan should've let her kill me…"

Klaus glanced at her for a moment, not understanding, "Why would you want to die?"

"It's better than this. I mean, I left behind everything just now…I betrayed my friends…But if I had chosen differently and let them kill you, I would've hated myself for eternity." She whispered to him, seeing no point in lying to him.

"I'm seriously trying to understand here, why would you hate yourself? I thought you all were gunning to kill me from the start."

She looked at him and crossed her arms a little, "Well, I've said it before…You're capable of being saved. You don't deserve to just die…Especially after saving my life so many times, you deserve far better."

"So we're even then. I've saved you and now you saved me." He said with a small smile.

She shook her head, "We're far from even. You deserve a whole lot more…And to answer your question…If I had let you die, I would've felt guilty…And I don't know how to live without you anymore."

He felt his heart quicken its pace and he glanced at her, "I'm that important now?"

She smiled a little and nodded, "I think you always have been, I've just been in denial…Like Elena was." She giggled, "For making fun of Elena, I have become her."

"You're far from being Elena. If you were, I don't think I'd allow you in this car." He said, making her laugh.

* * *

"Damon, we can't just hunt her down and kill her." Stefan tried to reason with him.

"She died the moment she saved him. I don't care what you say Stefan, I'm killing her, then I'm going to kill him." Damon said in anger as he drank a glass of bourbon.

Matt walked into the room and shook his head, "You're not killing Caroline."

"She betrayed us! She saved Klaus! We are killing them both and I don't care what either of you say." Damon said in a voice that scared both Matt and Stefan.

"Well, I told you so. It was written all over her face that she'd save him." Elena said with a smirk as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes, you were right Elena. Now stop gloating." Damon nearly growled at her before walking out, going to find a witch to track them down.

* * *

"How exactly did Damon think that he could kill me without killing the rest of you?" Klaus asked as he and Caroline sat in a diner in the middle of nowhere.

"He said that he found a witch to break our bloodline…basically, we aren't linked anymore." She said before picking up a fry and eating it.

He stared at her for a moment, "So you really saved me just to…save me? Not to save your own neck?"

"That's what I said."

"It doesn't really make sense to me…I'm the _terrible _one remember?" He asked her, his eyes darkening at the memory.

She sighed, "We're all terrible in our own ways…I mean, I killed 12 people without even blinking...I shouldn't blame you for anything, because I'm no different. I didn't even hesitate and stabbing her, I knew they were linked, I knew what it would do but I did it anyway, so that makes me just as terrible as anyone else we know."

He sighed and nodded a little, "You have a point there…The only difference is that you feel remorse…Not many others do."

"Do you?" She asked without thinking, she tensed and looked down, waiting for his maybe answer.

He stared at her for a moment before looking down at the table, "Sometimes I look back and think that some of the people I killed didn't deserve it…Like Jenna…She was innocent in it all, but I just needed a vampire, so I killed her and she didn't deserve a death like that."

She looked at him, shocked that he'd answer that way, to be honest, he was shocked himself. Never had he revealed that to anyone, but maybe knowing that she saved him just to save him gave him some hope. She wouldn't have saved him if she didn't feel something for him, that he was sure of.

"Sometimes I blame myself for her death…It was supposed to be me…But I let Damon save me and Jenna died in my place. That's what kills me every day, seeing Elena alone and me being alive when none of it was supposed to happen." Caroline whispered, returning the favor of honesty.

He clicked his teeth together at the reminder that he nearly killed her, what would his life be if he had sacrificed her? He didn't want to think of it, it was too painful. "Please don't think that way…It was me who killed her, you have nothing to feel sorry for."

"I kinda do…I was supposed to die, Klaus." She whispered to him as she kept looking at the table.

He shook his head at the thought, "No. You don't deserve to die, Sweetheart."

"Then explain why I'm always the one who is constantly tortured or on the brink of death?" She asked, defiantly.

"It was only three times, all because of me." He said to her, feeling the guilt build in his chest.

She shook her head, "There were other times."

He was about to answer when he saw Damon standing across the street with the white oak stake and another regular one in his hands.

Quickly, he grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her through the diner, towards the back.

They stopped suddenly when they saw Damon in front of them.

"Caught you." Damon smirked before lunging toward them, the stakes raised in his hands.

Klaus pushed Caroline out of the way, she watched as they fought. She jumped up when she saw Damon kick Klaus' feet from under him, watched as Klaus fell to the floor and Damon grab the sides of his head and snap his neck.

Never had she seen Klaus incapacitated before, and this frightened her. Damon must've had a death wish…He just snapped Klaus' neck and was gunning for her.

She growled and lunged for him, planning on distracting him for a bit until Klaus could wake and kill him.

Caroline got in a few good kicks before Damon grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the alley wall, "I've been waiting so long to do this."

With her eyes widened in fear, she tried to grab his arms and stop him from snapping her neck or staking her. She wasn't ready to die. Not now…

Damon had a sinister smirk on his face as he held tightly onto the stake and shoved it deep into her chest.

She grunted in pain when she felt the stake embedded into her chest, it barely missed her heart, weakening her.

Damon let her go and watched as she fell to the ground. She tried to pull the stake out, but was too weak; feeling as if her chest was on fire, she looked up to see Damon smirking before leaning down to push the stake into her heart…

* * *

Klaus slowly came to and heard Caroline grunt in pain, if Damon dared to lay a hand on her, he would kill him.

He opened his eyes and his heart sunk to his stomach as he saw Caroline lying on the ground with a stake in her chest.

She wasn't desiccating yet, it must've only grazed her heart…He watched as Damon leaned down and prepared to end Caroline. As quick as he could, he jumped up and shoved Damon into the wall.

"Don't move, Caroline." Klaus said as he shoved his hand into Damon's chest, "I'd love to make your death last a bit longer, but I have a girl I need to save."

Damon sputtered, trying to speak and move away from Klaus, Caroline watched and didn't feel a single ounce of remorse. Damon kind of deserved all of this, he tried to kill them and deserved to die.

She tried to reach and pull the stake out but groaned when the stake got closer to her heart, she started to feel weaker and settled on just watching what Klaus was doing.

"Please don't…" Damon said in pain, feeling his life being pulled away, he regretted everything now. He realized too late that he couldn't kill them, that he was leaving behind his brother and Elena…He shouldn't have done this.

Caroline watched as Klaus glared at Damon one last time before plucking his heart from his chest.

Damon's body fell to the floor and Klaus wiped the blood from his hands and turned to Caroline, kneeling next to her.

"Okay, Caroline, please don't move. I'm going to take out the stake." He whispered to her before holding onto the stake.

She stilled and closed her eyes tight as he pulled the stake quickly, causing her to gasp in pain.

She felt her wound slowly heal and didn't know how she was capable of not crying.

He held her in his arms and smiled a little, "You're safe now…"

She sighed and leaned into him, slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

Waking with a start, she looked around and saw Klaus waiting for her. He quickly went to sit beside her and put a hand to her cheek.

She sighed, "Did all that really happen?"

He nodded a little, "Damon's dead…And you're safe…"

"Stefan and Elena…" She whispered in near agony.

"They can handle it…We've handled our own losses and come out strong. They should learn to do the same." Klaus whispered to her.

She nodded a little, "What now?"

"We can't go back…They'll kill you…" He said with a sigh, looking at her.

She sighed, "Then we don't go back…I'll stay with you, if…if you want."

He smiled, "I think you know the answer to that."

She smiled a little back at him, the slight guilt in the back of her mind for Damon's death, but this was the start of her new life. She knew that choosing to save him would give her a new life and this was it.

She surprised herself by feeling excited rather than scared or reluctant like she thought…She was ready to begin her new life with him…with Klaus…

They were both ready.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, crappy ending...I'm sorry! I kinda lost my energy for it and just finished it...Idk what happened...I guess it's because of feeling sick lately. But I hope you like it regardless!  
**

**I may even revisit this and do a follow up when I'm feeling better :)**

**I love you all! **

**-WeirdOne**


End file.
